mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud Strife/Infinite's version
While this version of the mercenary may use the same sprites as YAMAKICHI's version, albeit with a different palette which is closer to his appearance in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, his gameplay is completely different, sporting Infinite's signature custom gameplay style which is a mix of Capcom vs. SNK 2 and Marvel vs. Capcom, along with many gameplay features such as the Custom Combo, EX Specials and MAX Hypers, and he also has a decent custom A.I.'' ) |Image = File:InfiniteCloudPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Infinite |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay Cloud is a six-button character, using the , and buttons for punches (though technically the medium and heavy punches are sword slashes instead of literal punches) and the , and button for kicks, and he has light, medium and heavy attacks along with light, medium, heavy and EX versions of his Specials; he also has two grabs, activated by pressing either or in conjunction with or while near the opponent. Cloud has two versions of four of his Hypers, a level 1 and level 2 version, with the level 2 versions, referred to as "MAX Supers", being activated by pressing two punch or kick buttons at once and being more powerful, sometimes behaving differently from the level 1 versions, and the remaining two Hypers are both level 3 Hypers. Not unlike Infinite's other characters, Cloud has a custom gameplay style which is simliar to PotS' gameplay style based on Capcom vs. SNK 2, but also has traits from the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Cloud has many traits and features from both series, such as a Super Jump, Parrying, an Alpha Counter, a Power Charge and the Custom Combo which, at the cost of 1000 Power, grants Cloud the ability to freely cancel and juggle any Normal or Special for a total of 3 seconds, but it disables certain actions such as blocking as well as Power gain while active, only allows EX Specials and Hypers to be used 2 seconds after activation and ends prematurely when Cloud is hit, parries an attack or uses an EX Special or Hyper, though unlike PotS' characters, Cloud is able to parry while the Custom Combo is active. Most of Cloud's Specials and Hypers are based on Cloud's Limit Breaks in Final Fantasy VII, though some behave slightly differently; for example, Meteor Rain (named Meteorain in Final Fantasy VII) has Cloud summon the meteors from the sky instead of jumping in the air and firing them at the ground. Cloud also has two Specials that seem to be custom as they do not bear resemblance to any of Cloud's Limit Breaks, and even though Cloud's portrait is taken from official artwork from Dissidia Final Fantasy, there are no noticable traces of his moves from the Dissidia games in his moveset. Many of Cloud's animations are similar to those of YAMAKICHI's version of Cloud due to using the sprites from said version, but with different hitboxes. Cloud makes use of a custom combo system that allows Normals to be cancelled into Specials, all Specials except for Braver to be cancelled into Hypers and level 1 Hypers to be cancelled into level 2 Hypers, though Cross Slash can only be cancelled before the third hit and cancelling moves into Hypers resets the juggle points but reduces the damage of the Hyper, and the damage of a level 1 Hyper cancelled into a level 2 Hyper combined is lower than that of a single level 3 Hyper. Cloud also has Chain Comboing, but this feature, along with air combos, is dependent on a config file and is disabled by default; when enabled, Cloud is able to chain light Normals into medium Normals into heavy Normals, and if air combos are also enabled, Cloud is also able to do this while airborne, and when disabled, Cloud cannot cancel any Normals into other Normals, having to rely on Specials and Hypers and the Custom Combo for comboing, though the damage output of his Normals is increased to compensate. Cloud does have a damage dampener, however, which lowers the damage of moves if another move is cancelled into them. Cloud has two different crouching attacks, and if Cloud is close enough to the opponent, activates a Launcher instead of his normal crouching attack, which can be followed up into a Super Jump to perform Aerial Raves. Cloud has many long-ranged attacks, with especially the sword attacks having a long range, and most of them also have a high priority. Cloud has a rather small amount of projectiles in his moveset, with Blade Beam being his only Special projectile, which travels along the ground and can be jumped over, though the blade slash used to create the projectile has a hitbox, so the attack acts as both a melee and projectile attack and can hit twice when close enough. The rest of his Specials are melee attacks, and many of them are quick moves that cover a lot of distance, especially Sonic Rave, which also has a followup attack, and Cloud has an anti-air move in the form of Climhazard and a move that can be used to counter certain attacks such as slow-moving projectiles in the form of Braver. Cloud's Mad Shift has a slow startup time but has Cloud leap backwards, during which he is invincible, before attacking, followed up by a multi-hit attack that has a long range and can deal a decent amount of damage. As for Cloud's Hypers, they often deal below average damage for their Power cost but do have a decent amount of range to compensate, though incorporating them in combos reduces their damage by a fair amount. Cloud has a custom A.I. which is fairly challenging and attacks very actively, often attacking at the right time to interrupt the opponent's attacks or preventing them from getting close enough to Cloud to attack, and he also occasionally blocks or parries attacks, though he sometimes jumps around or stands still for no apparent reason, leaving him open to attacks. He makes good use of the Power he accumulates and frequently uses EX Specials and Hypers whenever he has enough Power, often canceling moves into Hypers. If Chain Comboing is enabled, the A.I. makes use of this accordingly and frequently performs combos by chaining light Normals into medium Normals into heavy Normals, often followed by Specials or Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | Speed varies depending on button pressed version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} + during Sonic Rave ( version)| | }} | or | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed Blade slash can deal damage version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} | or | Height, distance and number of hits vary depending on button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Distance and number of hits vary depending on button pressed version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | version: , , uses 500 Power| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} 'Hypers' or | Blade slash can deal damage version: uses 1000 Power version: , uses 2000 Power| | |Ground | |Aerial}} | |Ground | |Aerial}}}} or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power| | }} | }}}} | or | version: , uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power| | }} | }}}} or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power| | }} | }}}} + | Uses 3000 Power| }} + | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' + | Last frames can be cancelled into standing Normals| }} + + | | }} + + | | }} just before opponent's attack makes contact|Negates all damage| }} just before opponent's attack makes contact|Negates all damage| }} just before opponent's attack makes contact| Negates all damage| }} + }}|Gradually increases Power while held Not usable if Custom Combo is active Power must be less than 3000| }} / during blockstun while standing or crouching| Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Disables juggle checks, cancel restrictions and blocking Disables EX Specials and Hypers for 2 seconds Prevents Power gain while active Effect lasts 3 seconds Effect ends if hit, if an attack is parried or if an EX Special or Hyper is used Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' |vs. Tifa Lockhart}} Videos Mugen Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) vs Baron Von Strucker (Marvel) Cloud Strife vs. Sephiroth (Mugen 1.1 Alpha 4) M.U.G.E.N - Cloud Demonstration Trivia *Cloud has two special intros, one against Tifa Lockhart and one against Sephiroth, as well as a special victory animation that triggers if Cloud K.O.'s the opponent with the version of Cross Slash, though the special intro only works against versions of Tifa whose internal name is Tifa (so not Tifa Lockhart or anything else besides Tifa) Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Infinite Category:Characters made in 2013 }}